communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
News Test
Event-Related *New missions have been added for the Wings of the Goddess expansion. Ggcgchfghghgghghjhigyui *Several new quests have been added. *Nomad moogles and delivery NPC services are now available in Selbina and Mhaura. *When changing citizenship from one nation to another, a player's completed supply run quest data is now saved in the same manner as mission rank and Conquest information. *Any of the three "Escort for Hire" quests may now be undertaken simultaneously with the quests "All by Myself" and "The Big One." *Certain job level requirements must now be fulfilled in order to receive offers for the following quests (the requirements vary from quest to quest): Message on the Wind / The Lost Book / The Tigress Stirs / The Fumbling Friar / Evil at the Inlet / Requiem for the Departed *Characters under level 20 can no longer procure items from logging in the following areas: Mamook / Caedarva Mire / Jugner Forrest (S) / Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) *The following changes have been implemented to fellows: :* A new limit break quest has been added, making it possible to increase your adventuring fellow's level to 70. :* In the quest "Unlisted Qualities," it is now possible to choose your own combination of face type, personality, and height for your fellow. Players who have obtained a signal pearl prior to this version update can access the above new content by returning their signal pearl to the relevant NPC and restarting the quest. Those who had already commenced one of the following quests need to complete all three in order to obtain and return their signal pearl: ::Unlisted Qualities / Girl in the Looking Glass / Mirror, Mirror :* A new point system has been added to fellows. The more time you spend with your fellow, the more your "fellow points" will accumulate. These points can be exchanged for items for yourself and your fellow. :* New fellow personalities have been added. :* Fulfilling certain requirements will make it possible for you to summon your fellow to certain areas of past Vana'diel. Please note, though, that fellows cannot be summoned while a player is marked with an Allied Tag. :* A new key item has been added for the fellows Emptiness quest. Possession of this item will determine your quest offer status. *The following changes have been made to Chocobo Racing: :* A new storage NPC has been added who will combine your race trophies of a similar type into a single display. :* Certain race items have had the potency of their effects increased and their durations shortened. *The following changes have been made to the chocobo rearing system: :* The below price changes have been made to chocobo-related purchases: * A new type of chocobo fodder has been introduced which has the effect of causing chocobos still being reared to forget the abilities which they have learned. The ingredients required to craft this new item can either be purchased using chocobucks, or harvested directly from the wilds of Wajaom Woodlands and Bhaflau Thickets. Battle-Related Several new Notorious Monsters have been added to areas introduced in both the Treasures of Aht Urhgan and Wings of the Goddess expansions. Two new NPCs, "Sanraku" and "Ryo," have been added to the Aht Urhgan Whitegate area. Carrying out their requests will earn players the chance to fight new Notorious Monsters. *The resistance of the following Notorious Monsters to the black magic spells "Sleep," "Gravity," and "Bind" have been adjusted: Behemoth / King Behemoth / Fafnir / Nidhogg / Capricious Cassie *Changes have been made to the appearance of Gigas inhabiting the following area: Vunkerl Inlet (S) *The following changes have been made to the Campaign system: :* Physician NPCs have been introduced to Campaign battles as a way of bolstering the defensive end of combat. These NPCs will provide both healing and enhancement magic to any friendly troops in their vicinity. :* New abilities have been given to each of the Allied Forces' generals. :* The defense and durability of strongholds in Campaign battles has been adjusted. :* The Beastman Confederate has been adjusted and will now carry out operations in a manner befitting the current tide of war, in the same manner as the Allied Forces. :* Several new medals have been added. Accordingly, a number of new items purchasable with Allied Notes have been made available to players in possession of these medals. :* Several new Campaign Ops have been added. :* The conditions required for successful completion of a number of Campaign Ops have been simplified. :* When speaking to any Campaign NPC to sign up for a mission, players may now check on the current state of the war and see which Campaign Ops are most urgently required by their nation. In addition, the Allied Notes and experience points awarded for these critical missions will be greater than for others. :* The number of zones where the Campaign Op "Steel Resolve" can take place has been increased. *The following changes have been made to the Einherjar system: :*The entry requirements for Wings I, II, and III have been simplified. ::Except for the player placing the chamber reservation, all participating players will be able to enter any chamber in Wing I, II, or III simply by trading a "Glowing Lamp" to the entranceway. * The entry requirements for Valgrind (Odin's Chamber) have been simplified. :Except for the player placing the chamber reservation, all participating players will be required to be in possession of a minimum of one valkyrie feather from each wing, for a total of at least three feathers. :As before, entry into Valgrind will cause any and all related key items in all entering players' inventories to disappear. * The above two changes in no way effect the player placing the chamber reservation. * The conditions for obtaining "Ampoules of Therion Ichor," as well as the maximum number obtainable, have been changed. :In contrast to the previous system of receiving a set number of ampoules upon successful completion of a chamber, players will now receive an amount relative to the number of enemies they have defeated, regardless of whether the chamber is completed or not. :Defeating any of the "Guardians of Asgarth" will in no way increase the number of ampoules of therion ichor a player obtains. * The rewards furnished upon successful completion of chambers have been supplemented. :The "Armoury Crates" which appear after defeating the Guardians of Asgarth can now contain a greater variety of items, a number of which were previously unavailable in Einherjar. * Monsters within Einherjar chambers will now link with one another in the same manner as enemies in other general areas. *The cap for all job-specific Group 2 merit point categories has been increased. All Group 2 limits have been raised from the previous total of 6 points to 10 points, and the limits for individual spells and abilities within Group 2 from 3 points to 5 points. *The monk job has been supplemented with the following new job ability: :* Footwork :Makes kicks your primary mode of attack. The paladin job has been supplemented with the following new white magic spell: :* Reprisal :Increases chance of blocking with shield, and reflects portion of blocked damage back to attacker. *The bard job has been supplemented with the following new job ability: :* Pianissimo :Limits area of effect of next song to a single target. Item-Related *Several new equipment items have been added. *Several new furnishings have been added. *Several new synthesis recipes have been added. *The following armor sets, equipment, and furnishings are now storable by speaking to specific NPCs: :*Armor sets: Pahluwan / Yigit / Amir :*Equipment: Sol Cap / Lunar Cap / Ibushi Shinai / Ibushi Shinai +1 :*Furnishings: Melodious Egg / Clockwork Egg / Hatchling Egg *It is now possible to exchange Allied Notes for wares with nations other than player character's own. There will, however, be a slight markup in price in this case. *An item which allows for voluntary exit from the following areas in past Vana'diel has been added: Everbloom Hollow / Ruhotz Silvermines / Ghoyu's Reverie *This item is obtainable as a temporary item upon entering one of the abovementioned areas. *New equipment items have been added as rewards for completing guild contract quests. While using these items, you will not be able to create an HQ item, but you will receive an overall success rate bonus for synthesis. *The following cooking guild contract quest-assigned item has been changed. Icecap Rolanberry -> Sis Kebabi / Sis Kebabi +1 *The storage capacity for the following items has been adjusted: |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| |} *The elemental strength of the following furnishings has been adjusted: Oak Table / Cabinet / Commode / Armoire / Rusty Bucket / Star Globe / Cartonnier / 9-Drawer Almirah / 6-Drawer Almirah / 3-Drawer Almirah / Crystal Rose / Shell Lamp / Bahut *The "Moghancement: Fishing" effect has been removed from the following items: Armor Box / Coffer / Chest / Cabinet / Commode / Armoire / Reliquary / Cartonnier / Porc. Flowerpot / Brass Flowerpot / Earthen Flowerpot / Ceramic Flowerpot / Wooden Flowerpot / Arcane Flowerpot / 9-Drawer Almirah / 6-Drawer Almirah / 3-Drawer Almirah / Credenza / Bahut / Gallipot *The resale price for the following item has been changed: Coffee Muffin *The desynthesis recipe for the follow item has been changed: Angel's Flute *The icon graphics for the following items have been changed: Pickaxe / Sickle / Hatchet / Mystic Fragment / Ornate Fragment / Holy Fragment / Intricate Fragment / Runaeic Fragment / Seraphic Fragment / Tenebrous Frag. / Stellar Fragment / Demoniac Frag. / Divine Fragment / Heavenly Frag. / Celestial Frag. / Snarled Fragment / Mysterial Frag. / Ethereal Fragment / Supernal Fragment / Flan Meat / Dragon Meat / Emperor Hairpin / Evasion Torque / Parrying Torque / Shield Torque / Guarding Torque / Divine Torque / Dark Torque / Enhancing Torque / Enfeebling Torque / Elemental Torque / Healing Torque / Smn. Torque / Ninjutsu Torque / String Torque / Wind Torque / Sniper's Ring / Sniper's Ring +1 / Archer's Ring / Crossbowman's Ring / Knightly Mantle / Venerer Ring / Dcl.Grd. Ring / Bowyer Ring / Jaeger Ring / Toreador's Ring / Woodsman Ring / Melody Earring / Melody Earring +1 / Singing Earring / String Earring / Wind Earring / Empress Hairpin / Assassin's Cape / Miraculous Cape / Bullseye Cape / Intensifying Cape / Bushido Cape / Invigorating Cape / Justice Torque / Hope Torque / Prudence Torque / Fortitude Torque / Faith Torque / Temp. Torque / Love Torque / Storm Torque / Tempered Chain / Enlightened Chain / Chivalrous Chain / Fortified Chain / Grandiose Chain / Orochi Nodowa / Orochi Nodowa +1 / Shikaree Ring / Imperial Ring / Marid Ring / Marid Ring +1 / Marid Belt / Al Zahbi Sash / Marid Mantle / Marid Mantle +1 / Beak Necklace / Beak Necklace +1 / Wivre Gorget / Wivre Gorget +1 System-Related *"Inventory Sort," a feature which allows for the automatic sorting of items as they enter your inventory, is now available. It can be activated by accessing "config" under the main menu, and then "gameplay." *A new text command "/battlebgm" has been added. Use this command to toggle the condition for battle music playback between: 1) when you yourself enter battle mode; and 2) whenever any party member enters battle mode. *The following new terms have been added to the auto-translate dictionary. Xbox 360 Version *Players of the Xbox 360 version of FINAL FANTASY XI can now unlock achievements and increase their gamerscore. Other Adjustments *An issue in Campaign Battles wherein player pets would be attacked by Beastman Confederate forces even in cases where no enmity had been generated has been addressed. :This problem still persists for charmed pets and will be addressed shortly. *An issue wherein Beastman Confederate forces would not withdraw even after a Campaign Battle had ended has been addressed. Known Issues *When talking to the new NPC Sanraku, the name of the new NM "Khromasoul Bhurborlor" is incorrectly displayed as "Anvilsoul Bhurborlor."** *When speaking to the newly added NPC Ajahkeem in Jeuno's Ru'Lude Gardens, the two items "Shinai" and "Ibushi Shinai" are in reverse order under the "Items for my fellow" category. At present, selecting the "Shinai" will cause the NPC to give the player an "Ibushi Shinai" and vice versa. **English Version Only.